100 coups de foudre
by Laemia
Summary: Il y a deux filles dans l'Organisation. Seulement deux, et pourtant, tant de manière de les faire se croiser, se parler, s'entendre, se détester et surtout s'aimer. Liste des cents thèmes sur le couple Larxène/Xion. 5- Seeking Solace
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Larxène et Xion ne m'appartiennent pas (snif), pas plus que le reste de l'univers et c'est bien dommage.

Rating: Dépend des chapitres... mais rien de bien méchant, mis à part le langage parfois cru de Larxène. xD

Pairing: RakuShion (Larxène/Xion, si si)

Bêta-lectrice: CrimsonThirteen

Bon... Je suppose que vous connaissez le principe des cents thèmes (la liste est disponible sur internet, pour ceux qui se demanderaient). Donc, voilà, je m'y colle! =3 J'essayerais de maintenir un rythme de publication régulier jusqu'à la fin, mais c'est pas gagné... J'ai déjà rédigé un bon quart des thèmes, mais comme je bosse sur d'autres projets en même temps... Bref. x)

Si vous trouvez les personnages un peu OOC, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, comme ça je ferais attention dans les autres thèmes (mais je ne promets rien, les caractères seront un peu différents d'une histoire à l'autre, suivant le contexte).

Ah oui, à noter que les thèmes n'ont presques AUCUN rapport entre eux donc pas la peine de chercher une trame. ^^ Seuls quelqu'uns (je préciserais lesquels) se suivront. Le seul chapitre en commun avec les autres sera celui-ci, l'introduction (et encore, il y aura des Univers Alternatifs...).

Voilà! =D Bonne lecture, et happy RakuShion Day! (et oui, on est le 14/12, youhou!)

* * *

><p><strong>1) Introduction<strong>

"Et _pourquoi_ c'est _moi_ qui dois _partager_ ma chambre avec la _gamine_?

-Parce que vous êtes deux filles, soupira Xemnas pour la énième fois. On ne va pas faire de chambres mixtes juste pour te faire plaisir. Ce serait totalement indécent.

-Je ne vois pas de souci là-dedans!

-Pas la peine d'essayer de négocier. De toute façon, il n'y a pas d'autres pièces de libre.

-Eh bien, trouvez-en une, de pièce! On vit dans un château, oui ou _merde_?

-Larxène! Aurais-tu oublié à qui tu t'adresses?"

La dénommée Larxène lança un regard noir à son supérieur, marmonna quelque chose qui oscillait entre excuse et insulteet s'en alla la tête haute, fulminant intérieurement... et extérieurement aussi d'ailleurs...

Le jour même, une nouvelle membre avait fait son apparition dans l'Organisation XIII. Visiblement, c'était la saison des nouvelles recrues. Un jeune garçon était aussi entré dans les rangs de l'ordre peu de temps auparavant. Et Xemnas venait de lui annoncer qu'elle allait devoir renoncer à son intimité et son espace personnel puisque Xion -car c'était le nom de la numéro XIV- allait emménager dans sa chambre. _Sa_ chambre, à _elle_!

Et Larxène ne connaissait pas la notion de "partage". Si elle souhaitait posséder quelque chose, elle s'en emparait sans demander la permission (ou presque, car elle ne souhaitait pas dépasser les limites au point de se faire changer en Reflet). Alors quand Xemnas lui avait dit de "partager", elle ne l'avait pas pas spécialement bien pris...

Elle arpentait les couloirs blancs d'un pas pressé. Le pauvre Demyx eut le malheur de croiser son regard et partit en courant de peur qu'il ne lui arrive un quelconque désagrément. La numéro XII arriva enfin devant la sa chambre et y entra en faisant claquer la porte... Ce qui eut pour mérite de faire sursauter celle qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la pièce.

La blonde fixa sa nouvelle colocataire d'un air mauvais. Petite, courts cheveux bruns qui tombaient devant ses yeux bleus éteints, elle dévisageait Larxène avec étonnement. Au moins, elle avait l'air moins morne que son prédécesseur, Roxas. Lui agissait en véritable zombie depuis son arrivée. D'après Axel, il ne se souvenait pas de son ancienne vie.

"Déjà là, toi? cracha-t-elle.

-Je... Euh... balbutia Xion.

-Alors, t'as perdu ta langue? Réponds par oui ou non, c'est pas compliqué!

-...Oui."

Larxène poussa un soupir exaspéré. Ça voulait dire quoi "oui"? Qu'elle était, en effet, déjà là? Ça, n'importe qui l'aurait remarqué. Qu'elle avait perdu sa langue? Ou bien était-ce une façon de dire qu'elle acceptait de répondre par oui ou par non? Réponse ambiguë, donc...

Et elle ne dit rien d'autre de toute la soirée.

Les semaines suivantes promettaient d'être longues. Très longues...

* * *

><p>Alors, verdict? ^^<p>

Je pense poster le deuxième thème; "Love" la semaine prochaine (si j'ai accès au pc, du moins xD).


	2. Love

Disclaimer: Larxène et Xion ne m'appartiennent pas (snif), pas plus que le reste de l'univers et c'est bien dommage.

Rating: Un petit K pour celui-ci, je pense

Pairing: RakuShion

Bêta-lectrice: CrimsonThirteen

Note: Bon, je poste encore un drabble assez court, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous. Le suivant, Light, sera un peu plus long.

Bonne lecture! (ah, oui, je posterai peut-être un nouvel OS pour Noël, si je le finis à temps... Sur un couple que j'aurais jamais cru faire en plus! O_O')

* * *

><p><strong>2) LoveAmour**

Qu'est-ce que l'amour chez un Simili?

Déjà, qu'est-ce qu'un Simili?

Un Simili est une enveloppe vide. Un Simili ne peut ressentir aucune émotion, bonne ou mauvaise, de par son absence de cœurs. Il n'est que le vestige d'un être ayant existé autrefois et rien que sa propre existence est considérée comme contre-nature.

Alors, qu'est-ce que l'amour pour un Simili?

Tout d'abord, oubliez immédiatement les battements de cœurs désordonnés provoqués par la vue de l'être aimé. Oubliez le bonheur que procure la proximité de la personne et oubliez, surtout, l'immense déchirure que provoque son l'amour.

Un Simili ne peut pas aimer.

Alors pourquoi Larxène ne parvient plus à se concentrer sur ses ordres de mission tant l'image de Xion la hante?

Et pourquoi Xion ne peut-elle s'empêcher de frissonner à chaque fois que sa peau entre en contact avec celle de Larxène?

Pourquoi détournent-elles le regard chaque fois qu'elles se croisent dans les couloirs de la Citadelle, s'échangeant à peine quelques paroles gênées lorsqu'elles se trouvent seules dans la même pièce?

Elles ne songent même pas au fait qu'un quelconque sentiment puisse être la cause de ce qui les perturbe tant. C'est une aberration. Les simili ne peuvent pas aimer.

* * *

><p>*mode chantage on* Si vous me laissez une review, je vous annonce le pairing de mon prochain OS! *mode chantage off*<p>

Hm, il paraît qu'ils n'y a pas de "s", au pluriel de simili... (si,si, même que c'est Crimson qui me l'a dit! =O) Bon, remarque, vu que le terme anglais est "nobody" et que je me souviens pas de l'avoir vu au pluriel dans les cinématiques américaines (nobodies, donc), c'est plutôt logique, mais bon... Chaud, quoi, pour différencier le pluriel du singulier! (ouais, je raconte ma vie, ouais...).


	3. Light

Disclaimer: Larxène et Xion ne m'appartiennent pas (snif), pas plus que le reste de l'univers et c'est bien dommage.

Rating: K+

Pairing: RakuShion

Bêta-lectrice: CrimsonThirteen

Note: Désolée d'avoir disparue de la circulation ces derniers jours. Voici le thème suivant, un peu plus "concret" que les deux autres. J'espère que vous aimerez. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>** Light/Lumière**

Larxène s'ennuyait. Depuis que les membres XIII et XIV avaient fait leur apparition dans l'Organisation, les missions qu'on lui confiait se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Et elle devait avouer que ça l'inquiétait. Si elle devenait inutile aux yeux du Supérieur, que lui arriverait-il? Surtout qu'elle était un des "éléments perturbateurs", comme Saïx les appelaient. Xigbar préférait l'expression "fouteurs de merde", mais l'idée y était.

Il y en avait au moins un que le manque de travail ne dérangeait pas. Demyx, assis non loin de la Nymphe Furieuse, jouait de son sitar sans se préoccuper des autres membres. Larxène l'observait d'un air mauvais. Il devrait être le premier à s'inquiéter, étant le plus fainéant et "perturbateur" du groupe. Si Xemnas décidait de se débarrasserd'un de ses effectifs, il serait le premier dans la ligne de mire. Et la blonde n'était pas loin derrière...

Faute d'occupation, elle sortit un de ses kunaïs et se mit à jouer avec, créant des courants électriques qui parcouraient avidement la lame. Faire appel à son élément la détendait, d'une certaine manière.

Le bruit caractéristique d'un couloir des ténèbres se fit entendre, signe qu'un membre venait de terminer sa mission. La numéro XII leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant par simple curiosité, et elle reconnut Xion, sa camarade de chambre et accessoirement quartorzième membre. Une des responsables du manque de missions dans l'Organisation ces derniers temps.

La brune croisa le regard de la Nymphe Furieuse, puis observa le kunaï que celle-ci tenait en main. Son regard se fit curieux, puis hésitant avant qu'elle ne se mette à avancer prudemment vers la blonde qui haussa les sourcils. D'ordinaire, Xion l'évitait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, comme une bonne partie de l'Organisation d'ailleurs. Larxène faisait peur à son entourage. Bien sûr, les Similis ne ressentaient pas la peur, mais ils s'en souvenaient et c'était assez pour leur dire de ne pas traîner trop près d'elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" lança t-elle sur un ton peu amène.

La numéro XIV pointa l'objet encore animé de courants électriques du doigt et demanda:

"C'est quoi?

-Ca?" fit la blonde en montrant son arme.

Xion hocha la tête sans en détacher son regard.

"Un kunaï. Je te l'ai déjà dit, non?

-Non, pas ça. Ce qu'il y a dessus."

Larxène la dévisagea en espérant qu'elle plaisantait. Apparemment non. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était la foudre? Puis elle se souvint que Xion n'avait, contrairement aux autres membres, aucun souvenirs de son passé. Demyx, à côté de la blonde, se mit à éclater de rire. Les deux filles le dévisagèrent, l'une surprise, l'autre blasée.

"J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? s'étonna Xion.

-Laisse, il est con, soupira la Nymphe Furieuse. Demyx, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Au contraire, c'est plutôt désespérant, non?

-Nan mais t'aurais vu ta tête Larxy! fit celui-ci entre deux éclats de rire. C'était mythique, sérieux! On aurait dit que t'allais te tirer une balle!

-C'est à toi que je vais tirer une balle, crétin, maugréa-t-elle.

-Bon, tu expliqueou pas?" s'impatienta la brune.

Larxène retourna son attention vers elle. Elle savait bien que Xion n'y était pour rien, mais que quelqu'un ne connaisse pas son élément l'agaçait. Vraiment. Elle augmenta l'intensité du courant qui courait sur sa lame puis dit:

"C'est de l'électricité. Au fait, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais parler autrement que par monosyllabes.

-C'est juste que... ça m'intriguait, expliqua la numéro XIV. Et puis, c'est joli je trouve. On dirait de la lumière.

-C'est parce que c'est de la lumière. Mais en plus dangereux."

La brune afficha un air perplexe qui irrita l'autre fille.

"Dangereux? On ne dirait pas."

Larxène fut partagée entre l'hilarité et la frustration de voir la puissance de ses pouvoirs remis en cause par une enfant. Pas dangereux? Et puis quoi encore?

"Bien sûr, tant qu'on fait attention ça ne peut pas faire de mal, fit-elle sans pouvoir contenir un sourire moqueur. Tu veux voir de plus près?"

Elle lui tendit l'arme. Xion hésita, n'étant pas habituée à autant de gentillesse de la part de la numéro XII. Elle finit par tendre la main vers le kunaï que Larxène lui tendait. Elle s'écarta brusquement lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent la lame. La blonde éclata de rire.

"Oh pardon, minauda-t-elle, j'avais oublié de te dire que c'est beaucoup moins inoffensif que ça n'en a l'air. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop, j'espère?"

Xion la dardaitd'un regard de reproche, son index dans bouche pour atténuer la douleur.

"Larxène, c'était méchant ça, lui reprocha Demyx.

-Ferme-la, toi."

Le numéro IX haussa les épaules et se reconcentra sur son sitar. Ce n'était pas son problème, après tout. Et puis, Xion s'en remettrait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait avoir de la rancune... On parlait d'une Simili, après tout.

Lorsque Larxène entra dans sa chambre, elle trouva Xion affalée sur son lit. Elle ne se retourna pas quand la blonde entra. Celle-ci ricana.

"Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux!

-Et si c'était le cas? répondit sèchementla brune.

-Les Similis n'ont pas de sentiments", fit observer la numéro XII.

Xion se tourna alors vers elle, l'air surpris. Larxène s'assit sur son propre lit et la fixa.

"Ne me dis pas que tu ne le savais pas, je ne te croiraipas.

-Ce n'est pas ça... Pourquoi tu as fait ça tout à l'heure, si ça ne t'apporte aucun sentiment?

-... Parce que je te déteste?

-Je croyais que les Similis ne ressentaient rien", répliqua Xion.

La Nymphe Furieuse fronça les sourcils. C'était naturel pour elle d'agir ainsi, rien de plus. Elle ne réfléchissait pas à ce que cela lui apporterait.

"Je... Oh et puis tu me saoules! Tu poses des questions stupides! Les émotions et tout ça, je connais pas!

-Pourtant, tu maîtrises la foudre..."

Larxène haussa un sourcil, cherchant où la numéro XIV voulait en venir. Quel rapport entre ça et leur conversation? Elle aurait souhaité lui demander des explications, mais sa fierté l'en empêcha. A la place elle fit comme si elle comprenait.

"Non. Ca n'a rien à voir.

-Ah? Pourtant... J'y ai réfléchi et...

-Quoi encore? s'emporta Larxène. Je te dis que c'est pas la même chose! Les sentiments ne sont pas comparables à ça!"

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'énerver pour ça, mais elle ne parvenait juste pas à se contrôler. La numéro XIV n'avait aucun souvenir sur lesquels se baser, elle vivait depuis moins longtemps que la blonde, et pourtant elle prétendait tout savoir sur les sentiments! Elle tenta de se calmer et la questionna, le plus lentement possible:

"Puisque tu dis t'y connaître, comment définirais-tu une émotion?

-Comment définirais-tu ton élément?"

La numéro XII serra les poings. Voilà que cette gamine osait lui renvoyer la question! Alors qu'elle venait à peine de découvrir ce qu'était un courant électrique, elle venait faire la morale à Larxène! Mais elle savait qu'elle devait se maîtriser pour pouvoir nier les arguments de la brunette de la manière la plus sèche possible.

"L'électricité est... commença t-elle,cherchant ses mots. Elle est lumineuse, peut provoquer aussi bien de petits picotements que de grandes douleurs et..."

Elle hésita à émettre le dernier élément de sa description. Ironiquement elle avait toujours pensé cela de la foudre, mais qu'en penserait Xion? Et puis, ça jurait nettement avec son image de fille forte, sadique, et... qui ne ressent rien. Elle se lança tout de même, essayant de s'expliquer le plus scientifiquement possible.

"Et... une décharge électrique est la seule chose capable de faire battre le coeur d'un Simili. Enfin, qui en donne l'impression, vu que nous n'en avons pas..."

_Et merde_, songea la blonde. Même dit de cette façon, ça sonnait affreusement niais. Pourtant, elle le pensait vraiment. Une décharge envoyée à travers tout le corps pouvait réveiller un coeur mort l'espace d'un battement. Elle vit la brune esquisser un sourire moqueur.

"Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ces deux choses se ressemblaient."

La Nymphe Furieuse fulminait. Xion se basait sur un seul argument, le dernier que Larxène ait donné, pour avancer sa théorie! Cela n'expliquait rien, au contraire! La blonde regretta d'un coup d'avoir dit ce qu'elle en pensait et s'avança pour gifler l'autre jeune fille...

...qui stoppa sa main, avant de poser celle-ci sur sa joue. Larxène tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de la brune, sans succès. Sa main prisonnière se mit à la démanger, une sorte de chatouillis la parcourut. Une décharge. Elle commença à paniquer.

"Tu vois? fit calmement Xion. Les émotions sont comme ta foudre. Je ressens des sortes de picotements à ton contact. Quand tu agis comme tout à l'heure, cela peut provoquer de grandes douleurs... Je sens quelque chose battre dans ma poitrine. Tu le sens aussi? Et..."

Elle s'interrompit et ferma les yeux. Larxène ne savait plus quoi penser. Les choses que décrivait la numéro XIV... Elle les sentait aussi. Des émotions? De... l'amour? Elle parvenait enfin à mettre un nom sur cette sensation. De l'amour, voilà, c'était ça. Elle s'assit à côté de la brune, qui rouvrit les yeux pour la fixer et déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Et...?

-Et c'est lumineux, termina Xion. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?"

Oh oui, elle voyait très bien. Cette sensation nouvelle l'éclairait de part en part.

* * *

><p>Un peu mièvre, non? =)<p>

Le prochain thème à venir sera "Dark".


	4. Dark

Disclaimer: Larxène et Xion ne m'appartiennent pas (snif), pas plus que le reste de l'univers et c'est bien dommage.

Rating: K+

Pairing: RakuShion

Bêta-lectrice: CrimsonThirteen

Note:Pardon, pardon, pardon de ne pas réussir à poster plus régulièrement... .o.

* * *

><p><strong>4) DarkObscurité**

Je ne connaissais que l'obscurité. Pas de sentiments. Les Simili n'en ont pas. Pas de but. Les autres membres de l'Organisation voulaient compléter Kingdom Hearts. Je ne voyais pas trop pourquoi nous faisions ça. _"On aura un coeur, on pourra enfin exister", _c'est ce qu'ils disaient tous, ce que j'entendais depuis le début. En quoi le fait d'avoir un coeur leur permettrait de vivre? _"On sera complets, comme les êtres de la Lumière" _Quand je les observe, je ne vois aucune différence. Nous sommes pareils. _"Eux ont des émotions, nous, on ne ressent rien" _C'est quoi, une émotion? _"Tu comprendras quand Kingdom Hearts sera complété"._

J'ai fini par cesser de poser la question. J'obtenais toujours la même réponse, qui me menait à ma question de départ. Je tournais en rond. _Sans-coeur; Keyblade; missions_. Et après? Rien, juste le noir. Il fallait toujours revenir dans ce monde où la nuit était permanente, où les étoiles n'existaient pas et où la lune paraissait triste et pâle. Il y faisait froid, sombre.

Bien sûr, il y a des éclaircissements, de brefs moments de lumière. _Axel; Roxas; clocher_. Et après? Et après rien.

Toujours pareil, tout recommence. Et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'existe, pourquoi je dois avoir un coeur, pourquoi je n'ai pas de sentiments... ce _qu'est_ un coeur, exactement. Si on voulait bien m'expliquer, peut-être que je pourrais trouver un autre moyen de... ressentir, non? Je ne pense pas qu'avoir un coeur nous apportera quoi que ce soit de plus. On sera toujours aussi vides. Enfin, je crois.

Et tous ces gens qui se battent pour cette lune sans vie n'auront plus de but, toujours pas de sentiments, ils se sentiront encore plus perdus. La seule chose qui les maintient en vie, la quête d'un coeur, aura disparu. Ils ne comprendront pas pourquoi ils ne vont pas mieux. C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas choisir leur voie. Je trouverais une autre raison d'exister.

Mais je ne peux pas quitter l'Organisation. Où aller? Je n'ai aucun endroit où me réfugier. De toute façon, où que j'aille, il fait toujours aussi noir. Alors je cherche quelque chose qui justifierait ma vie. J'observe les êtres dotés d'un coeur, je cherche à comprendre ce qu'ils ont de plus que nous et, vraiment, je ne comprend pas.

Ils rient, mais moi aussi je sais faire ça. Axel et Roxas aussi. Donc, ce n'est pas ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il me manque pour sortir de l'obscurité? Je n'ai rien de différent d'eux, à part peut-être cette douleur dans ma poitrine, qui m'empêche parfois de rire, lorsque je pense à toutes ces ténèbres qui m'entourent... Il fait noir...

"Oh, Xion, t'endors pas! On a une mission, je te signale!"

Je sursaute et fais face à mon interlocutrice, qui me dévisage comme si je ne valais pas mieux qu'une saleté collée à sa semelle. Cela n'était tout de même pas ma faute, si Xemnas nous avait envoyées en mission ensemble!

"Je ne m'endors pas, Larxène, rétorqué-je d'un ton sec.

-Ah? Tu avais les yeux dans le vague et je t'appelais depuis cinq minutes, mais tu ne t'endormais pas... Oh et puis je m'en fiche! Allez, dépêche-toi gamine."

Elle ouvre un couloir obscur. Je la suis. Il paraît que l'on doit explorer un nouveau monde aujourd'hui. L'entrée ténèbreuse se referme alors que je fixe, ébahie, l'endroit où nous avons échoué. J'ai l'impression que cet endroit m'est familier, sans l'avoir jamais vu. Mais plus que cela, un sentiment de liberté et de bonheur m'envahit. Un... sentiment? Peu importe.

Ce lieu est si différent d'Illusiopolis! J'inspire l'air marin à plein poumon, écoute le bruit des vagues et observe l'océan qui s'étend à perte de vue. Il y a encore deux ombres au tableau, cependant. La première, c'est que j'ai toujours l'impression que l'obscurité est présente quelque part dans ce ciel trop bleu. Néanmoins je me sens plus vivante que je ne l'ai jamais été. Le deuxième inconvénient...

"J'en reviens pas! Elle rêvasse encore! Putain, t'es chiante gamine!

-Je... C'est juste que... J'aime le paysage, ici.

-Eh bien, je demanderai à Xemnas de ne plus t'envoyer ici! Si tu passes ton temps à regarder la mer, tu ne seras jamais efficace en mission."

Elle s'éloigne sans m'attendre, pour poursuivre la mission. Je l'appelle:

"Larxène!"

Elle se retourne.

"Pourquoi tu me détestes? Demandé-je.

-Comment pourrais-je te détester si je n'ai pas de coeur? Répond-elle. C'est juste que parfois j'ai l'impression que tu en as un, toi. Et ça m'énerve. Dépêche-toi maintenant. On a une mission a finir."

Encore cette histoire de coeurs... Je me demande comment elle réagirait si je lui exposais ma théorie. Elle se remet en route. Je la rattrape en courant et dis:

"Tu crois que quand on... tu auras un coeur, tu me haïras?"

Elle s'arrête et baisse la tête. Je vois ses poings se crisper.

"On ne le saura jamais, crache-t-elle. Kingdom Hearts ne sera jamais complété. C'est juste un rêve de Xemnas."

Ses paroles me surprenne, moi qui pensais que tous les Simili n'aspiraient qu'à ce but...

"Alors... hésité-je. Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela?"

Elle se remet en marche et me répond d'un ton désinvolte:

"Sans doute parce qu'il nous faut une chose à quoi se raccrocher, pour ne pas sombrer dans l'obscurité. Ca vaut aussi pour les êtres de Lumière."

Je comprend mieux. Ce ne sont pas les sentiments qui me manquent, mais un but. Comme elle. Maintenant je sais quoi faire. J'ai trouvé une raison d'exister.

Je vais prouver à Larxène qu'elle a tort. On a pas besoin d'un coeur, on a pas besoin de cette stupide lune. Je vais lui montrer qu'on peut éprouver des émotions, que le bonheur n'est pas hors de portée des Similis.

"Xion, active! Je ne vais pas tout faire toute seule!"

Je la sortirai des ténèbres.


	5. Seeking Solace

****Rating: T

Note: Coucou ! Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, je reprend ce recueil! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir publiée depuis quelques temps. Je ne manquais pourtant pas de thèmes, mais... C'est compliqué à expliquer. Tout d'abord j'ai eu une panne de motivation, puis certains thèmes que j'avais écris en avance se faisaient vieux et je ne les trouvaient plus si génial que ça (c'est toujours le cas d'ailleurs mais bref), et au final je n'avais plus vraiment envie de les publier.

Si je me remets à les poster maintenant, c'est parce que je trouve que, même si certains thèmes sont médiocres, d'autres valent, à mon sens, le coup d'être publiés (et pas question de faire ça dans le désordre!) donc au final je mets tout. u_u Ne vous en faîtes pas, les thèmes que je trouvaient moyens ont été revus et corrigés du mieux que je pouvais! ^^

J'espère que vous me suivre toujours, que vous me pardonnez, et que vous prendrez tout de même du plaisir à me lire!

* * *

><p><strong>5) Seeking SolaceRecherche de consolation**

Xion ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'écran qui semblait la narguer de sa lueur à peine diffuse dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Devant elle se trouvait toute sa vie, son histoire contée par une machine, d'un point de vue froid et calculateur qui lui donnait envie de vomir.

Elle avait voulu savoir. Elle s'était rendue au manoir Oblivion. Elle avait voulu trouver des réponses. Elle avait arpenté les couloirs, un par un, trouvé cette salle secrète au beau milieu du Manoir. Et elle n'aurait jamais, _jamais_ dû venir ici...

Ou plutôt revenir, puisque l'ordinateur lui disait qu'elle était née –qu'elle avait été _créée_- ici. Cette chose en savait plus qu'elle-même à son sujet.

Xigbar disait toujours qu'elle et Roxas étaient des Similis spéciaux, mais en fin de compte le mot Simili ne convenait pas pour la définir... Le terme de marionnette serait plus approprié. Un jouet construit dans l'unique but de copier la puissance du Porteur de la Keyblade. Finalement, Saïx avait raison. Elle comprenait mieux, à présent, et ça lui retournait l'estomac, ça faisait battre son cœur à ses tempes et ça lui donnait la nausée.

Et à présent? Elle pourrait rester avec eux, faire ce pourquoi elle avait été conçue mais... _Non! _Elle refusait de devenir l'objet de Xemnas. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'y résoudre. Suivre la voie toute tracée que le Supérieur lui destinait... Rien que cette idée lui faisait mal. Elle ne rentrerait pas à la Citadelle. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là-bas en connaissant le destin qui l'y attendait.

Où aller, dans ce cas? Elle devait parler à quelqu'un. Maintenant. Sans quoi, elle exploserait. Mais à qui pouvait-elle se confier sans craintes? Pas à Roxas. Elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas inquiéter son ami. Et puis, celui-ci serait capable d'aller affronter toute l'Organisation à lui seul s'il apprenait ça... Et il se ferait supprimer, évidemment. A Riku alors? Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où le trouver...

Axel? Il faisait partie de ceux envoyés au Manoir Oblivion pour y accomplir sa fameuse mission secrète, donc il se situait dans les parages, et il en connaissait plus que Roxas ou Riku sur les plans de l'Organisation. Oui, Axel saurait la conseiller. Certainement. Axel avait toujours la solution. Encore fallait-il le trouver sans tomber sur d'autres Simili. Si cela arrivait, elle ne pourrait pas du tout leur justifier les raisons de sa présence ici, mais... Tant pis, elle prenait le risque.

Xion tourna les talons, déterminée à ne plus se laisser manipuler par qui que ce soit. Ainsi, elle n'était qu'une marionnette conçue pour faire ce que l'on attendait d'elle? Et alors? Après tout, elle n'avait jamais demandé à l'être ! Quoiqu'on lui dise, elle cesserait d'œuvrer pour l'Organisation. Dire que tout le monde était au courant avant elle...

...Tout le monde? Même ses amis? Non, Roxas ne se doutait sûrement pas d'un fait si horrible. Mais Axel? Lui aurait-il menti tout ce temps? Ce serait bien son genre, au final… Etait-il vraiment digne de confiance? Elle continua d'avancer dans les couloirs pâles, bien qu'elle meure d'envie de s'arrêter pour réfléchir aux pensées qui défilaient dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait tolérer qu'il lui ait caché la vérité durant tout ce temps. Elle devait en avoir le coeur net... Si tant est qu'elle ait un coeur. Elle ne savait pas si, en la construisant, on lui en avait fourni un. Elle accéléra le pas.

La brune finit par tomber sur celui qu'elle cherchait, qui la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

"Xion! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

-Je... Je suis au courant, Axel. Je sais ce que je suis."

Elle avait sorti ça de but en blanc, sans ciller, sans réfléchir, parce que ça ferait trop mal de penser à édulcorer ses paroles maintenant. Le numéro VIII n'eut pas l'air surpris à ces mots, au contraire. Il devait s'attendre à cela depuis qu'il avait aperçu la brune. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux d'un air désolé. Xion mit un moment à comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Et cette révélation lui fit si mal qu'elle dut lutter pour reprendre son souffle. Elle s'en doutait, bien sûr, mais…

"Tu savais, n'est-ce pas? lui lança-t-elle d'un ton plus calme qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, comme si rien n'avait plus d'importance désormais, même cette trahison.

-Oui, mais...

-Et tu ne m'as pas dit, trancha-t-elle.

-Non. Seulement...

-Tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre à faire que de me laisser me faire manipuler comme une... une..."

Une marionnette. Ce mot ne parvenait pas à franchir ses lèvres. Parce que ça sonnait affreusement vrai. Il lui semblait même avoir aperçu ce mot dans le dossier sur son compte, sur l'ordinateur qui contenait la base de données. Le roux s'approcha d'elle comme il s'approcherait d'un animal apeuré.

"Laisse-moi t'expliquer...

-Non! s'emporta-t-elle soudainement. C'est trop tard, Axel!"

Elle fit mine de partir et se retourna en sentant une main agripper la sienne, s'en dégageant vivement.

"Lâche-moi!

-Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire, Xion?" lui asséna-t-il.

Le ton était calme, presque froid, mais elle crut lire une certaine peine dans ses yeux et cela la rassura un peu.

Ce qu'elle comptait faire ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Tout se bousculait dans son esprit et elle s'en fichait complètement. Seules deux choses lui apparaissaient parfaitement claires. Trahison. Mensonge. Ces mots lui martelaient la tête comme autant de coups qu'on lui infligerait.

"Tu ne peux aller nulle part, poursuivit le numéro VIII. Allez, arrête tes bêtises et rentre à la Citadelle. On pourra peut-être trouver une solution et..."

Il s'interrompit en voyant la brune invoquer sa Keyblade. S'il continuait à tenter de la faire revenir, elle n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir contre lui. La notion d'amitié était loin, à présent. Ou trop près, peut-être? C'était pour cela que ce mensonge lui faisait aussi mal. Elle aurait accepté la trahison de n'importe quel membre de l'Organisation, mais de la part d'un de ses amis, d'une personne qui _comptait _pour elle…

Il ne bougea pas et elle en profita pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Tout le monde lui mentait-il depuis le départ? Sa vie ne menait donc nulle part? Elle ne voulait même pas répondre à ces questions, cela lui ferait encore plus mal. Elle n'avait aucun endroit où aller, personne à retrouver et ne souhaitait pas y penser. Alors elle courait, tentant de fuir tous ses problèmes que les murs blancs du Manoir lui rappelaient cruellement. Mais Xion ne voulait pas aller ailleurs. Elle venait d'ici, après tout...

"Eh, gamine! S'exclama une voix derrière-elle. Où tu vas, comme ça?"

La brune s'arrêta net. Larxène. Encore une personne qui lui avait cachée la vérité.

Cependant, elle n'avait plus aucune envie de courir. Une sensation de fatigue se propagea dans tout son être lorsqu'elle se stoppa et elle se retourna simplement pour fixer la blonde, qui s'approchait d'elle à grands pas assurés.

"Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fous là? On n't'as pas dit de rester bien sagement à la maison?

-Laisse-moi tranquille, Larxène. S'il te plaît..."

La nymphe Furieuse secoua la tête en souriant légèrement.

"Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. Tu as infiltré un lieu où tu ne devais pas mettre les pieds. Tu vas te faire passer un savon, quand Xemnas apprendra ça...

-Je... Non... Je ne rentre pas à la Citadelle.

-Quoi?"

La numéro XIV pensa brièvement à s'enfuir, où alors à mentir, mais elle ne fit rien pour ça. Elle en avait marre des mensonges, de la fuite... Elle n'aura pas tenu bien longtemps, songea-t-elle avec amertume. Trop d'émotions d'un seul coup, certainement…

"Je déserte. Je quitte l'Organisation."

Les yeux de Larxène s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, puis se firent menaçants. Elle regarda autour d'elle dans le but de voir si elles n'étaient pas épiées, puis s'avança vers sa cadette à grands pas, approchant son visage tout près du sien. Ses pupilles semblaient lancer des éclairs.

"Idiote! persifla la blonde. Tu te rends compte que si quelqu'un t'entends dire ça, tu seras supprimée sur le champ?! Maintenant, arrête de dire des choses pareilles. Rejoins la Citadelle comme une gentille fille et..."

Xion soutint son regard, faisant ce qu'elle pouvait pour paraître sereine. Le regard de la blonde était littéralement terrifiant.

"_Non_."

La Nymphe Furieuse, qui portait son surnom mieux que jamais en cet instant, s'éloigna enfin de quelques pas et sembla durant quelques secondes en pleine réflexion, ne perdant pas pour autant son air agressif. Puis, elle attrapa vivement le bras de Xion et se mit à marcher d'un pas pressant, obligeant la brune à la suivre.

Celle-ci ne protesta pas, se demandant simplement si son aînée allait la dénoncer. Quand bien même ce serait le cas, elle ne se débattit pas, ne posa pas de questions. L'instant de rébellion passé, elle se sentait affreusement vide, comme détruite. Toute sa vie était basée sur du vent... Au fond, elle ne connaissait que les cachotteries et les coups bas. Elle n'existait même pas.

Elle s'interrompit dans ses réflexions lorsque la Nymphe Furieuse la jeta sans ménagement dans une pièce -blanche, évidemment- garnie d'une table, un canapé, quelques fauteuils et une sorte de cheminée qui n'avait pour ainsi dire certainement jamais servie. Il se dégageait de cet endroit un sentiment d'abandon, malgré l'apparence sereine du lieu. Tout y était trop... propre, vide, dérangeant, presque malsain. Comme tout ce qui appartenait à ce manoir. Comme elle?

"Bon, maintenant tu as intérêt à me dire ce qu'il t'es passé exactement par la tête pour que tu te décides à faire une connerie pareille", déclara la blonde en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la table, les jambes croisées.

Xion baissa les yeux, cherchant ses mots. Devait-elle vraiment faire part de sa découverte à celle qui l'avait le plus rejetée au cours de son séjour au sein de l'Organisation? Elle souhaitait juste se confier à quelqu'un qui ne la jugerait pas, ne la manipulerait pas pour arriver à ses fins. Et elle doutait que la blonde soit très recommandable dans ce domaine... Mais une telle personne existait-elle vraiment? Elle ne savait pas. Elle n'en avait jamais croisé.

"Tu sais Larxène, commença la brune sans relever la tête, je ne suis personne, même pas une Simili. Juste... une marionnette."

La numéro XII parut vraiment étonnée, ce qui rassura un peu Xion. Cela en faisait au moins une qui ne lui avait rien caché de son plein gré. Elle poursuivit:

"J'ai été créée par quelqu'un, sûrement Vexen, pour le compte de Xemnas. Je ne devrais même pas exister, encore moins que toi et les autres. Toute mon existence ne tiens qu'à un mensonge. Je suis venue dans ce manoir en quête de réponse sur ma vie passée, et en fait je n'en ai pas, parce que je ne vivais pas du tout avant de faire partie de l'Organisation. Je suis encore moins qu'une Simili. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où aller, je ne veux juste pas retourner là-bas... Et à présent je me rends compte que je ne sais pas si une personne au monde a déjà été sincère avec moi. J'en peux plus, j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser et je me dit qu'au fond ce ne serait sans doute pas si mal..."

Sa voix se brisa. Elle avait dit tout cela d'une traite, tout ce qu'elle ressentait, sans se soucier de ce que penserait Larxène. Elle avait juste besoin qu'on l'écoute. Au fond, mettre des mots sur ses sentiments ne faisait que les rendre plus réels encore. Elle sentit des larmes lui picoter les yeux, mais elle lutta pour les contenir. Pas question qu'elle pleure, elle se sentait suffisamment ridicule pour le moment.

"Je vois", dit simplement la blonde d'un air compréhensif que la brune ne lui connaissait pas.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel la numéro XIV attendait que son aînée fasse ou dise quelque chose de plus, mais elle ne bougea pas, alors Xion releva la tête vers elle. Au bout d'un moment, Larxène soupira, se leva, et se dirigea vers le canapé avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Puis elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Xion et déclara du ton le plus sincère qui soit:

"Tu peux pleurer, tu sais."

Alors seulement, Xion éclata en sanglots se réfugiant dans les bras de son aînée, qui la serra contre elle sans rien dire. Toute la tension, l'angoisse et le doute accumulés durant cette dernière heure se libéra tandis qu'elle pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, pour ce qui devait être la première fois de sa vie. Et elle se promit que cela serait aussi la dernière fois. La blonde ne prononça pas un mot, attendant patiemment qu'elle se calme.

Après un moment qui lui parut sembler des heures, Xion se calma enfin.

"Pardon...

-Ne t'excuse pas, lui ordonna la Nymphe Furieuse d'une voix ferme avant de reprendre plus calmement. Je n'étais pas au courant que tu n'étais pas vraiment l'une des nôtres. Mais j'ai connu une personne qui avait été conçue comme toi."

La brune ressentit comme une sorte de soulagement bref en entendant Larxène la qualifier de "personne", et aussi en apprenant que quelqu'un d'autre était dans son cas.

"Il s'agissait de la réplique d'un garçon nommé Riku. Vexen l'a fabriqué pour duper le maître de la Keyblade, qui se trouve être le meilleur ami de ce garçon.

-Et... Que s'est-il passé?"

Elle craignait la réponse.

"Il a été effacé. Son original l'a supprimé en se défendant contre lui. J'imagine que c'était l'ordre des choses."

Cette révélation lui fit l'effet d'une décharge. N'y avait-il pas d'autre avenir que la mort pour elle? Mais… la mort existait-elle dans son cas? Elle se colla un peu plus à la blonde et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

"Et moi, où j'irais quand...

-Là où Sora ira quand il mourra."

Sora... Oui, le garçon qui apparaissait dans ses rêves. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas deviné plus tôt? Cependant, elle doutait fort qu'une marionnette irait au même endroit qu'un élu de la Keyblade.

"Menteuse.

-Je ne t'ai jamais menti."

Xion releva vivement la tête, fixant Larxène, prise d'une soudaine révélation.

_Bien sûr... _

La blonde se montrait la plupart du temps vulgaire, sournoise et cynique, disait souvent des choses blessantes mais... jamais elle ne l'avait entendu mentir. Pas à elle, en tout cas.

Soudain, leurs lèvres se touchèrent sans crier gare. Elles ne surent jamais vraiment qui des deux avait embrassée l'autre. Et elles s'en fichaient pas mal, à vrai dire. Elles se séparèrent au bout d'un long moment, pour reprendre leur souffle.

"Jamais? Vraiment?

-Jamais, lui assura Larxène en souriant. Et toi, tu me caches des choses?

-Non."

Non. Maintenant, elle pouvait compter sur quelqu'un. Elle savait qui elle était. Et cela grâce à Larxène.

"Enfin, intervint celle-ci, je t'ai dit ne jamais t'avoir menti, mais il y a peut-être une ou deux chose que j'ai oubliée de te dire...

-... Quoi donc?

-Oh, pas grand-chose, juste que je compte faire un coup d'état avec Marluxia pour prendre le contrôle de l'Organisation. Et que j'ai rencontré Sora.

-J'aimerais bien le rencontrer aussi... "

La blonde eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

"Il n'a pas grand-chose de spécial. Il est juste bruyant et bavard. Et loyal envers ses amis, aussi."

La brune sourit. Elle imaginait bien la rencontre entre ces deux-là.

"Xion?

-Hm?

-Si tu le vois, que feras-tu?

-Je crois... Que je n'aurais pas le choix."

Elles savaient toutes les deux ce que cela signifiait. Une disparition pure et simple de la numéro XIV. Mais elles ne voulaient pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Elle se sentait bien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle pouvait compter sur quelqu'un, se reposer sur elle. Et, en cet instant, c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

* * *

><p>Ce thème est, je trouve, l'un de ceux que j'ai un peu "ratés" (le plot est pas génial, et Larxène trop gentille) mais bon... j'ai essayé d'atténuer un peu ça! A vous de me dire si j'ai réussi ou non. ^^'<p> 


	6. Break Away

Rating: K+

Note: Hey! Je suis de retour, seulement trois semaines après le thème précédent! Je fais des progrès dis donc! :D Ahem...

Bon, ce thème est plutôt court, et heureusement j'ai envie de dire vu le méchant OOC que j'ai f... Enfin, ça va encore, notez. Puis il faut m'excuser aussi, c'est pas facile de faire de la romance avec Larxène en tant que protagoniste! *Tente de se justifier*

Bonne lecture... ? xD

* * *

><p><strong>6. Break Away  Détachement**

"La numéro XIV s'est échappée."

La voix grave du Supérieur résonna dans les murs de l'Illusiocitadelle. Personne ne fit le moindre geste. Même Demyx sembla retrouver son sérieux, pour une fois. Seul Xigbar arborait un sourire amusé, qui s'effaça bien vite en voyant l'air sévère du Numéro I. Ils étaient tous conscients de la gravité de la situation, mais la plupart s'en fichaient. Ils gardaient un visage impassible pour éviter les remontrances, mais ils n'éprouvaient aucune gravité. Sauf quelques-uns.

Larxène jeta un regard à Axel et Roxas, les deux meilleurs amis de Xion, mais ils avaient l'air tout aussi abasourdis qu'elle. En se levant ce matin-là, elle avait constatée l'absence de sa camarade de chambre mais ne s'était pas posée énormément de questions, la supposant juste un peu matinale. Elle avait été bien loin de se douter d'une telle chose...

Pire, Xemnas était furieux.

"Quelqu'un peut-il nous éclairer sur cette disparition?" questionna-t-il en observant les membres VIII et XIII, qui secouèrent négativement la tête.

Puis il se tourna vers la blonde, qui se tassa sur son siège.

"Larxène! fit le Supérieur. Tu partages la même chambre qu'elle. L'as-tu vu s'en aller?"

Celle-ci se redonna un peu de contenance, retrouvant son arrogance habituelle.

"Bien sûr que non, sinon je ne l'aurais pas laissée faire ça ! Quand je me suis réveillée, elle n'était plus là alors j'ai pensé qu'elle était déjà debout."

L'argenté la considéra d'un air sévère, visiblement non-satisfait de sa réponse.

"Puisque tu n'as pas été assez compétente pour la stopper, tu seras celle qui l'arrêtera. Je te donne l'ordre de la retrouver, et lorsque tu l'auras fait..."

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend quelques instants, avant de prononcer les deux mots qui percèrent le silence de la salle tel un coup de canon.

"Détruis-la."

Des cris d'indignation se firent entendre dans le coin d'Axel et Roxas. Demyx aussi ajouta quelque chose, mais ce fut Larxène qui protesta le plus fort.

"Comment?! s'écria-t-elle. Mais c'est une élue de la Keyblade! On a besoin d'elle!"

Sa dernière phrase lui semblait d'autant plus vraie si on la mettait à la première personne du singulier. _J'ai _besoin d'elle, mais ça ne sortit pas ainsi.

"Le numéro XIII peut se charger tout seul de collecter les cœurs. De plus, Kingdom Hearts est presque complété. Nous nous passerons d'elle.

-C'est comme ça que la remerciez d'avoir travaillé pour la construction du Kingdom Hearts? ajouta Roxas.

-Tu sais très bien ce qui arrive aux membres qui quittent l'Organisation: ils sont effacés, dit Xemnas de son air toujours impassible. Numéro XIV le savait très bien, elle aussi. Elle a fait son propre choix. Il suffit.

-C'est ridicule! s'exclama Larxène. J'en ai marre de ces conneries! La tuer ne changera strictement rien, on pourrait aussi bien la laisser partir!

-Et je suppose que vous savez tous également ce que arrive aux membres qui contestent les ordres, déclara le numéro I en fixant la blonde.

-Ils sont changés en Reflets... répondit Axel à sa place d'une voix morne, comme résigné.

-Bien. Maintenant, au travail."

Tout le monde commença à quitter la pièce blanche. Larxène se leva lentement, très lentement. Son sang pulsait à ses tempes.

Et quelle était cette douleur qui lui vrillait la poitrine?

"Eh, blondasse!"

Roxas se dirigeait vers elle à grands pas, Axel tentant en vain de le rattraper.

"On t'a jamais appris la politesse, gamin? répliqua ladite blondasse. La prochaine fois que tu m'appelles comme ça, tu finis en tartine grillée, pigé?

-Si jamais tu touches à un cheveu de Xion, tu vas le payer! la menaça-t-il en ignorant ses avertissements.

-Ce sont les ordres de Xemnas", marmonna platement la numéro XII.

Le blondinet s'apprêta à sortir une nouvelle agression verbale quand Axel arriva enfin vers eux.

"Tu déteins sur ce gosse, lui lança Larxène à son approche. Il devient vulgaire.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le gosse? répliqua Roxas.

-Roxas, ça suffit, déclara calmement le numéro VIII. Ça ne sert à rien, tu sais très bien qu'elle sera changée en Reflet si elle ne le fait pas.

-Et alors?! Si j'étais à sa place, je...

-Mais tu n'es pas à sa place, le coupa-t-il. Et elle ne prendra pas ce risque. Xion ne compte pas autant pour elle que pour nous."

En parlant, il releva les yeux vers la blonde. Il avait l'air abattu, presque suppliant. Roxas ne tarda pas à afficher la même expression que lui, ce qui ne fit que renforcer la douleur que Larxène ressentait là où aurait dû se trouver un coeur. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas grimacer. Ces deux-là paraissaient tellement humains!

"Ne me faîtes pas cette tête-là ! De toute façon vous n'avez pas de coeur, leur rappela-t-elle. Pas vrai?"

Elle se força à leur sourire, mais pas un de ces sourires arrogants qu'elle arborait d'ordinaire, juste un élargissement des lèvres démontrant sa compassion pour les deux amis malgré ses paroles un peu dures. Mais ça lui faisait atrocement mal de se forcer à afficher cette expression lorsque son seul désir était de s'écrouler à genoux et de ne plus bouger.

A la place, elle se força à avancer vers un couloir des ténèbres. Après tout, elle non plus n'avait pas de coeur.

**[à suivre dans le thème 17: Blood]**


End file.
